This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of patio rose plant identified by the varietal name of `Ivtahockey`. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program at Stichting DLO-Centrum voor Plantenveredelings- en Reproduktieonderzoek (CPRO-DLO) in Wageningen, The Netherlands in 1984. The goal of the breeding program was to develop cultivars of pot roses and patio roses. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of `Amanda` with a breeding variety of R. multiflora.times.`White Spray`.
The first asexual reproduction took place at Stichting DLO-Centrum voor Plantenveredelings- en Reproduktieonderzoek (CPRO-DLO) in Wageningen, The Netherlands in 1990 and the new variety has been propagated by cutting, stenting (rooting and grafting in a single procedure) and grafting on R. dumetorum `laxa`. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The new variety is highly resistant to black spot and mildew and is compact with abundant flowering.